


Moonlight Sonata

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sherlock Plays the Violin, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Sherlock decides to spend the night playing the violin, John always knows the next is going to be a tough day."</p>
<p>中文翻译版</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Sonata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stravaganza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stravaganza/gifts).
  * A translation of [Moonlight Sonata](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537199) by [stravaganza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stravaganza/pseuds/stravaganza). 



每当Sherlock决定拉着小提琴度过漫漫长夜，John就会知道第二天会变得很难熬。在有案子或者什么疑问的时候，Sherlock会不断地演奏着直到脑子里神奇地蹦出答案——老实说，谁能一边拉着小提琴一边思考问题？难道思考不需要集中精神嘛？——等他有了结论才能让两人都太平地去睡。有时候他也会一整夜都拉些复杂到荒谬、John根本叫不出名字的乐曲。至于这次，他似乎就单纯想拨拉琴弦，折磨这把可怜的乐器，这种时候他通常正在“思维宫殿”里探索着，漫步着。

要不是John已经听他拉过几百次小提琴，他肯定会认为那把琴也和Sherlock的大衣什么的一样，只是他身上的一件摆设。但是，唉唉，他对那男人的个性很了解，有时他就是偏要弄出扰人的噪音不让John睡觉而已。特别是受过军事训练之后的John，他会对任何细小的动静都保持警觉，其中显然也包括拨弄琴弦声，叽叽咕咕的咒骂声，以及一把备受折腾的Stradivari所发出的持续性噪音。

最终，Sherlock总算在凌晨三点半偃旗息鼓。John可以不用拿枕头堵着耳朵睡觉了，而当他在七点半被闹钟吵醒时却犯了一个最大的错误：按掉闹钟，翻个身，心想还有一个小时才出门去上班多睡五分钟也没问题，就在那美梦里再沉迷一会儿吧。结果等他第二次醒来，已经是八点四十八分了。

跳下床，跑进浴室冲个澡，回卧室穿好衣服，下楼抓起外套省略早餐就直接出门。自从他和Sherlock住到一起以后这套流程已成家常便饭。如果是为了案子倒不要紧，可John一直是个优秀的工作人员，不论是在巴兹受训还是在阿富汗的部队医院，他最恨自己迟到特别是除了“Sherlock害我睡眠不足”以外没有其他借口的时候。因为那借口引申的含义他太了然于心。他跟Sarah和其他同事就此事交谈过多次，可惜流言依旧无穷无尽。今天也不例外。

“他又‘拉小提琴’了？”她这么问。John没有想要坚持自己是直男，他得承认自己不介意为Sherlock改变性向，然而对方曾在心仪于他的女子面前表现得完全无动于衷让John对他喜欢怎样的人根本摸不着头脑。性向不是那么重要，实际上，它的重要性被过分高估了。John只是想坚持Sherlock是一个独立自主的男人，情侣关系什么的在他的生活里并非不可或缺，他们俩之间也没有这种关系。

“确切来说不是那样，他就是一直在拨拉着直到弄断一根弦。”

“好吧，随便你管这事儿叫什么。”归功于John和她之间多次失败的约会所留下的轻微裂痕，他明白对方的意思。“不过上班迟到已经超过一小时，不能就这样一笔勾销，跟以前一样，我会从你薪水里扣，嗯？”

John，作为一个退役军人，一个总是自愿为别人顶班的医生，从不拿工作开玩笑。但因为某个疯子非要深更半夜扰人清梦而弄得他在该上班的时候不能上班，还是一件很恼火的事。更何况他唯一的收入来源就是这份工作。他仍拿着退伍金，可那点钱还不够他付清自己的半份房租之余再喝口茶的。尤其今天，他特别需要茶的安抚。

所以他放弃了试图再向Sarah进一步澄清。那次Sherlock演奏“骷髅之舞”的时候他试过——“你能肯定这不是另一种‘双人舞’什么的？”她就那么回答——John只是点点头，然后走回自己的办公室去处理那儿二十几个候诊患者的小毛小病，感冒啦，喉咙痛啦，说着“我——觉得——是癌症”的女人脖子上的小肿块，检查下来是一个肿大的淋巴结啦，等等。

等到下班，比平常还晚了一个钟头，这样能少许弥补一些扣除的薪水。时值晚上七点，John饿了，但午休时他就发觉早上出门太匆忙钱包落在餐桌上导致口袋里只有二十块钱。这些钱吃顿午饭还是绰绰有余，谢天谢地，也够他现在去喝点茶什么的。

有家茶室他特别喜欢，那里有卖各种各样品牌的茶叶，从美国到日本。但尽管最爱中式的，John这回选择了普通的红茶：那种口感强烈的苦涩清茶才是他现在所需。结果他的部队生涯后遗症在一天之内第二次跟他作对：军队里不能浪费任何东西，他已经习惯于把泡过的茶包放在勺子上用棉线绕起来，把茶水全部挤进杯子里。那很简单，而且就他从超市里买的那个牌子的茶包来说从没出过问题。可这个特殊的茶包似乎不喜欢这么被对待，它破成两半，湿答答的茶叶都掉进杯子，当John徒劳地想把这个脆弱的东西丢开时还在自己身上洒了半杯水。这么一来他对茶的念想也就烟消云散了，幸亏水不是很烫，他得以避免失态。到最后，他怀揣二英镑二十五便士走出茶室，十月的伦敦空气又冷又湿把他的牛仔裤吹得冰冰凉地贴在腿上，却又叫他潮热发汗。

天色很晚，他感到寒冷而且疲惫，要是有钱的话就可以搭计程车回家了，可他不得不去公交车站。一上站台John又想起另一件事：他把钱包落在家里就意味着身边没有月票和钱。John无声地诅咒着迈动双腿，反而又在一条巷子里因为感觉“上次Sherlock就是朝这里走的”而跑错方向，走到城里一个他完全陌生的区域。他这辈子都不想再到那里去了，不过恐怕总有一天还得为了某桩杀人案踏上那块土地，看见自己方才撞见的那些人。

当他最后终究回到家时，屋里一片漆黑。他找出手机察看未接来电和新短信，而后皱着眉头走进房间。没有案子。显而易见。不然Sherlock在他上班时就会给他连环夺命CALL。但他不可能在睡觉：无论有没有案子Sherlock都不是爱睡觉的懒人，他是那种“除非火烧屁股不然才不动呢”的类型。John沿着楼梯往上，血管里肾上腺素蓄势待发着愈来愈紧张地等待有什么声音或是危险的讯号。但他打开门，立刻就被另一种感觉冲击全身。

Sherlock站在起居室里，手臂举在头上悠闲地伸展，平常极少裸露的身体映在窗前看起来犹如芭蕾舞演员在某个动作的半途突然定格一般。他的表情轻松，但似乎仍在思索着什么只有他的脑海里才会翻腾的东西，明亮的眼睛在天花板上或游曳，或停顿，双唇微启仿佛满是疑问。他的一条腿随着肌肉伸展而稍稍上抬，右脚脚尖象承载着全身重量那样抵着地面，而另一只脚却稳稳地立在旁边。月光稀疏透窗而入，在他白皙的身体上笼起一层薄晕。他的头发在白天日光之下会显得火红，如同有一个光环在脑袋上闪耀一样；但此刻在乳白色的月光沐浴下却泛出银色。

他似乎露出了身体上每一丝纹理，肌肉逐渐绷紧又逐渐放松。随着呼吸可以看到肋骨浮起，背部脊柱的弧线却近乎完美，分明而有致。John看着他体表散落的阴影，从脸颊直至脚踝，从咽喉下行到脐部再沿着胯骨来到膝盖。John几乎能想得出视线抵达不了的那些凹陷，比如他柔软的后腰下那个地方，会哀求着需要舔舐的地方；还有他的阴茎上任何一道微小的，被他的大腿挡住的凹凸。John在感激窗帘阻隔了外界觊觎的同时又暗恨它们挡住了Sherlock的手，他的脑中跳着电花，似乎所有的神经都决定了要去到Sherlock身边，去抚摸那柔韧的肌肤，去触碰他的骨骼和优美的曲线，去用牙齿、舌头和嘴唇探索他的身体。啊啊，他多想把侦探拉到怀里象一头饥渴的野兽那样咬住他的脖颈，寻求每一处未知之谜。他本来有这个机会的。已经回家好几分钟了Sherlock还保持原来的姿势一动不动，想着那些天知道是什么的东西，对John的存在毫无知觉。他显得如此柔软纤细易受惊吓，很容易就能把他按在墙上用自己的身体压制住，与他肌肤相贴，嘴唇相触，双手相握……

“Sherlock？”

他永远无法鼓起足够勇气。

Sherlock听到自己的名字，从恍惚中回神，他眨了几下眼睛转过头来看着John。

“John，”他用平常的样子迎接了他，放下手臂但是仍抬着一条腿：“今天过得怎么——你把茶水弄洒了。”

好好医生点头承认，定定地注视着Sherlock等他继续推理。对方飞快地扫了他一眼，而后迎上他的视线。

“劳累的一天，我的结论。”

John又点了一下头算是回答。不必费神说出是Sherlock的小提琴害他无法入睡才引发一连串倒霉事情，现在那看似无害的乐器正被安放在起居室的桌子上。

“你试过新换的弦了？”John无意识地问。

Sherlock没有回答。他迈了四步拉近与John的距离，吝于对途中的障碍物施舍任何一瞥。在仍注视着他的John跟前站住脚以后，他冷静地，仿佛在最好的朋友面前一丝不挂很平常似地开口。

“无须理会Sarah话里的刺，那只是她压抑着的嫉妒。”

“我知道，没在担心那个，就是有点烦。不过我年纪越来越大了。女孩子们总不会象我梦里那样为了我争得头破血流，所以随便她说什么。”John耸肩。

“在你的梦里？”Sherlock挑起一边的眉毛。

“就一次，确切地说。在某家类似披萨店的地方和两个裸体女人在一起，闲扯着刻在那儿天花板上的价目表。然后她们开始为了我争吵。不过我曾经面临过那种情况——不像大多数人想象的那么美妙。”

“你跟两个裸女约会过？”

John朝Sherlock翻了个白眼，但对方正为自己的冷笑话而嘴角上扬着。

“那一点也不带劲。可能我的男子气概正因为缺少女性追求者而自尊心受伤，导致潜意识里有这种反应。”他自嘲地说。

“你的‘男子气概’，是吗？为什么你不直接说性取向呢？”

Sherlock的语调里有某种令John更专注地凝视他的东西。

“如果你非要知道的话，那已经改变很久了。”

Sherlock轻轻点头，而后用手背掩着嘴打了一个呵欠。他的脸并不象普通人，包括John那样，在打呵欠时拧成一团。究竟他是如何在缺少睡眠的情况下还能看起来如此优雅的？……没错，他可能有两天甚至三天根本没合眼了。打呵欠时，Sherlock皮肤上冒起的鸡皮疙瘩令John背脊一阵颤栗。哦……对，他没穿衣服，可能冻得不轻。John脱下外套无言地递给Sherlock，仿佛在家里他都只能想得出这一个方法给他提供温暖似地，被对方迷茫地瞟了一眼。或许不是迷茫吧，只是他的头脑昏昏欲睡无法思考而已。

接下来是片刻的沉默，连针掉下来也可以听见的沉默，直到Sherlock温柔地搭上John的颈后将他拉过来亲吻。这亲吻并不突然，他的手动作缓慢让John有足够的闪躲或者回避的余地。但John不用自问究竟是否渴望这一吻，也不用探寻Sherlock的用意，他只是被动地接受，垂下手臂让外套掉到地上而后几乎自然而然就回应了过去。他们先是慢慢地接吻，Sherlock饱满的唇固执地贴在John单薄的嘴唇上，两双色泽不同的碧色眼眸彼此凝视着，然后Sherlock闭起眼睛，辗转着，与John变换角度与力度亲吻着。几分钟之后John感到嘴唇被对方的舌头不停顶弄。他依然不想问Sherlock为什么要与自己亲热，直到最后Sherlock温热的身体紧紧贴着他，一根饶有性致的东西顶在他的下腹的时候，John才决定把他推开。

“如果你是找人滚床单，我太累了恕不奉陪。”他轻轻地说，可是Sherlock的视线几乎要在他的头壳上戳出两个洞似地，让他的身体里燃起潜藏许久的欲望。

“跟我来。”Sherlock简单扼要地说。他来抓John的手，但当稍微触碰到时他又犹豫了一会儿，转而拉住John的手腕，将他带进卧室。

“脱衣服，躺下，背朝上。”John在这一连串命令式的温柔低语下顺从着。“我会料理好一切。”Sherlock在他把脸埋进一个柔软的枕头，汲取对方气息时，这么说。

两秒，四秒，十秒钟过去，John感到Sherlock打量自己的目光仿佛看穿一切遮蔽之物，比让他真正脱下衣服还要赤裸地暴露在对方面前。接着有两根手指沿着他的脊柱抚摸着，力道恰到好处得令他闭上眼睛叹息。John听见Sherlock的另一只手拉开床头柜抽屉又关上，他极力睁开眼睛。

“Sherlock。”

“别。”

John再度放松，他半是满意于能通过那一个字就与Sherlock相互理解，半是希望自己的理解没有出错。在他听到一个塑料瓶盖打开的声音并伴随某种冰凉液体出乎意料地流到自己两侧肩胛时，他知道自己猜对了。一只温暖的手在关上瓶盖之余抹去差点滴落在床单上的部分，接着那双手放到John的身上，一条腿跪在他的两腿之间。John把腿分开一点好方便Sherlock坐下来。后者用双手来回按摩他的背部，把润滑剂用得好像按摩油一样效果非凡。John再度放弃了问自己为什么号称无性恋的Sherlock会在抽屉里藏着这么一瓶东西，他太专注于不要呻吟出声，因为背部的皮肤被极其专业地按摩，牵拉，揉动与敲打着。那些纤长的手指爱抚每一块骨骼的线条，正如John一直想对手指的主人做的那样。那些手指。它们可以奏出最可怕的噪声，也可以奏出最美妙的音乐。可从没想过的是它们竟可以对自己的身体这样：划过他的手臂内侧，挤压他的腰部，轻重得当而使刺痛感也那么愉悦。拇指在他的颈椎两边打着圈按摩片刻之后和其余四指一起往下揉搓，直到Sherlock分别搭上John的臀部两侧。John无法自抑地发出呻吟，经过按摩的身体无比欣快几乎难以忍受。

“Sherlock。”John又一次微弱地喊他，试图转过头。很快那双手又回到他的脖子附近按摩着颈椎和四周。

“嘘，我会料理好一切。”对方重复道，啊啊，John多想相信他的话。他感到自己被无微不至地爱着，即使Sherlock并没说这是为他而做的，以及他到底想“料理”什么。但至今为止的一切都感觉太好。在那些灵巧的手指离开脖颈，摸着他的大腿，象刚才按摩臀部一样爱抚的时候，John并没作声。他在Sherlock的触碰下保持着放松和平静，随心所欲地呻吟，感受。

Sherlock后退一点，留出更多空间。John原本正迷糊地思忖对方的膝盖是不是麻木了，却突然感到有什么东西戳刺自己的股间。他绷紧身体，不过并没躲开，也没有抵抗那两根瘦削的手指分开自己臀部，更没有在一个火热滑腻的物体舔上后穴时喊叫出来。那个部位被舌头舔舐的快感既惊人又陌生，在Sherlock的舌尖戏弄那里时他无法说出任何有意义的话语，只能由对方侵入，而后放松，而后在美妙的感觉中呼唤对方的名字。John的臀部抵着Sherlock的脸颊，那高高的颧骨就陷在柔软的肉体里，愈陷愈深。他在Sherlock用力挤压自己的臀部之时从喉咙里发出高喊，可Sherlock再次亲吻过他之后就退开了。

“你在搞什么？”John无力地嘟囔，因Sherlock的拇指抚弄着股间的唾液而颤栗。

“一个实验。”如此的回答。不知是真是假，Sherlock听起来和他一样呼吸急促。但是John僵硬起来，感到脸上的热潮急速地随着自己点头的动作退却。他抱紧枕头。话说回来，他几时把手臂伸到枕头下面的？

“实验。好吧，给我的一天一个很棒的结尾。请问我可以去睡觉了吗？还是你想继续半夜演奏柴可夫斯基？”John并不想开嘲讽模式，但他越是讲话越是怒火高涨。

“John——”

“只要你想的话，还可以在我身上戳几个洞眼，在我背上安好琴弦把我当他妈的小提琴一样用，这样起码我能过得有点意义！”

“John，翻身。”Sherlock仍然用那轻柔的声音命令道。John发觉那不但无法忽视，还无法违拗。他几乎已经气得发抖了，气得眼泪都开始打转。

等他好不容易翻过身，他发现Sherlock正跨坐在他的腿上望着他，并用湿滑的手指试图抹去他脸上流过的咸涩液体痕迹。结果反而被他弄得更加乱七八糟了。沉默中，Sherlock拿过润滑剂的瓶子。John决定不去理会刚才按摩造成的勃起状态准备让对方继续敲打自己的前面时，却惊讶地看到Sherlock只是把那澄清的液体倒在几根手指上，伸到自己后方，专注地凝视着John的双眼并喘息着，在John身上蓦地一抽。他高高抬起臀部，让医生自下而上地清楚地看到他插进自己身体里的中指。John讶异地张大嘴，怒火不翼而飞了，就当他回应Sherlock的注视并试图制止他的时候，对方弯曲身体挨近他，以前所未有的激烈吻上他的嘴。John只能回应他的吻，双手摸索Sherlock的头发，拽拉那些发卷儿把眼前这个恼人的家伙拉得更近。一声贴着他的嘴唇发出的细小呜咽打断了这个吻。John看了过去——没错，那家伙插了两根手指了。John想着那些手指的长度不由颤抖，他困惑地看着Sherlock的眼睛，撇过头避开他落下的吻，费力地问：

“你是要干嘛？”

“你……说过你……太累了做不动爱。我，说过会料理一切，不是吗？”他边喘边说，中途还低低地呻吟起来，因欲望而瞑暗的眼睛向上翻去。这一幕让John脸上的热潮真正消退了，血液都直接聚集到另一个地方，另一个需求更强烈的地方。“这样好像是……最符合逻辑的解决方式。”

 

“但……”John的话语被Sherlock挪动臀部让两人的勃起相互摩擦而切断了。他再作努力，尽量稳定地呼吸着，双手抓住对方纤细的胯部。“为什么做这个实验？我以为你说过自己对性没有兴趣。”

Sherlock抽搐着，更加大声地呻吟，加快手里的动作。“你现在看我是无性恋的样子吗？”他边问边在John的钳制中摇摆臀部，仿佛要证实所言非虚。

“我没那么说，”John摇摇头，“你曾说过一次，所以……噢！……”

Sherlock又抓过润滑剂倒在John火热的勃起上，然后他丢开瓶子撸动着他。

“我是因为……那个女人才那么说的……我对她没有兴趣。”Sherlock两手都停下动作，剧烈喘息着解释。

等John意识到目前的一切状况，Sherlock已经前移几分，用膝盖跪在John的腹部两侧一手扶着他的老二进入那个充分扩张的入口。医生的两手仍抓着他的胯部，但在这冲击之下他已经几乎握不住了。Sherlock便趁机沉下身体。火热的甬道意外地欢迎John的进入，他被包裹的快感逼得弯起腰喊出Sherlock的名字，使得侦探一个激灵，压得更加低。不到一分钟John就适应了这份火热，Sherlock也不再感到不适，他们试探地动作着，都因快感而呜咽起来。Sherlock咬住嘴唇忍耐被撑开的疼痛，而John则极力压抑下喊出对方名字的冲动。这已令他目眩神迷不能自已。看着那具完美的身体在自己上方小心翼翼地起伏，看着Sherlock每次仰头时肩膀和胸部的肌肉都在珍珠般白皙的皮肤下跳舞，看着那卷曲的发丝随着抽插而律动，看着他在自己双手的张弛指引下喉咙震颤着发出呻吟，看着他不时转换重心好支撑身体获取更多快乐。John感到自己被Sherlock的内壁摩擦得快要高潮，快要被某种情愫淹没无法呼吸。因为他竟让John进入，不但是生理上更是心理上，成为他最好的朋友还有现在……这个样子。关于性，John总是定义为一种极度亲密的行为，不但需要互相倾心爱慕还需要很多，很多，多到叫人望而生畏的信任。他还记得自己年轻的时候，要找到一个他喜欢而且足够信任的女孩儿，能在她面前裸露身体，能忍受她的触摸，那是件多困难的事。即使有了那样一个人他也无法释然地进行到性爱那一步。可是，Sherlock……

“哦，John，就是那里！是的！求你！”

John投其所好地对准那一点反复戳刺，让Sherlock很快沦落瘫软只能发出含混不清的吟叫。这太动人。他在John一人面前展现着欲望和需求，彼此施舍，彼此给予，丝毫不为自己的颤栗和饥渴地吞没John的样子而羞耻，也不在意有没有失态、有没有咬着手指好不要喊得太大声、或是象一只野兽那么嘶吼。John现在完全都不感到疲累了，他坐起身体把Sherlock拉过来磨蹭他的小腹，使得对方抽噎起来，因一直沉迷于感官中而花了片刻才理解目前的体位。Sherlock飞快地眨了几下眼仿佛要看清楚眼前的John，他的瞳孔扩张，在如此近距离之下John几乎可以看到自己的倒影——但他只是注视着Sherlock，慢慢地继续向上挺动。有一瞬间，John还在想着自己是几时突然停下那狂暴的侵占的，但在Sherlock伸出一只胳膊勾住他的脖子，与他靠近然后接吻的时候他决定放弃这探究。Sherlock的吻起初缓慢而甜蜜，很快变得激烈，John愉悦地回应着重拾节奏，将Sherlock发出的每一声呜咽都尽数饮下，如样奉还。现在的姿势不象刚才那样可以一直磨蹭身体了，所以他们在浅而快速的抽插中积聚快感，积聚到无法承受，无法容纳，恨不得在不断不断的结合中融化在一起。

Sherlock先崩溃了。在体内被火热的肉块填塞的同时他的分身也在两人的腹间摩擦着，于是他离开John的嘴唇尖叫着他名字到达顶峰。他抓着向下亲吻自己颈部的医生的头发，听着他一边舔过汗湿的皮肤一边咕哝。他的精液射在两人的胸口，小穴则痉挛地裹住John的东西阵阵发颤。John抱紧他，抽插的动作越发迅猛，他放开一只扶着Sherlock臀部的手，按在背脊中央使他们俩的胸膛隔着粘稠体液紧紧相贴。然后John也射了，高潮将他化为一颗临终的恒星，在对方体内爆发出来之后自己也翻天覆地。这种与人完全结合的感觉他第一次真正体会。他倒在床上，意识到自己的手臂仍轻颤地搂着Sherlock，耳畔传来柔和的温热吐息要是平常的话他会觉得很痒才对，不过现在，在这场无与伦比的高潮过后，他全身都很迟钝，只有一小部分因为被某人的身体包裹住而异常敏感。

等那里软下来无法继续停留在Sherlock的体内，John才勉强地从那不时抽搐的、似乎还想多吸吮他一会儿的内壁里拔出自己。Sherlock的小穴也已经一样柔软无力。John想看着他的脸但又无法在Sherlock这样绵软地趴在自己身上的时候抬高他的下颌，所以他把对方侧着身体安置到床单上。他凝视了片刻那双迷蒙失神的眼睛，然后微微地笑起来。John知道这种时候应该是说“你真棒”或者“还好吧？”或者“我爱你”之类的话，但对方是Sherlock，不是某个普通的床伴，他只能沉默着，等到Sherlock也终于露出笑容，才低头温柔地覆上他的唇。这一吻结束时侦探已经闭起眼睛，医生便忍不住向上倾斜的嘴角用鼻尖亲昵地磨蹭那挺直的鼻梁。

“这不是什么实验……”John说，“显而易见。”他赶在Sherlock之前加上这句话，看到对方满意地笑了。

“我会很乐意再多试几次的，这件事。”Sherlock这么说，口齿含糊地。John轻笑着用脚去推Sherlock的脚，当对方睁开一只眼睛瞟着他时John还担心自己是不是做得太低级，但接下来他听到的是另一句话：“我早说过我会在晚上拉小提琴的。”

“那算什么演奏？其实我还真的挺喜欢小提琴的，你知道，不过我更喜欢钢琴，音调不那么高，而且更悦耳。可惜我们家实在放不下一台那玩意儿。”John耸耸肩膀，伸手抚弄着Sherlock迷人的发卷，把脸上散落的几许拨开。他对小提琴的怨念已经一丁点也不剩了。

“你等我一下。”Sherlock说着突然下床。

John看见他原本稳定但现在变得摇晃打飘的两条长腿忍不住想笑，他憋着直到脸颊发红，不得不得意地咧开嘴。John坐直身体时一样有点晃晃悠悠，然后他把被单扯到一边裹着，满足地在暖意传到自己身上时叹了口气。他管不了被单会不会脏啦。还没来得及下床，Sherlock又拿着小提琴回来了，John在这个修长的，赤裸的，英俊而面带微笑的家伙面前迷茫了5秒，最后他恍然大悟，惬意地躺回床上也对Sherlock笑着，看着他将小提琴架在肩上，搭好弓，演奏起一首改编过的月光奏鸣曲。

 

他看着Sherlock专注的表情和额头溢出的细汗直到进入梦乡。第二天早晨闹钟在七点半把他叫醒时，他第一次存心犯了某个已经变成他最爱犯的错误：弄醒Sherlock，和他亲热半天，最后互相用手打了一发，着迷于他贴着自己弓起背喊出John样子，并希望Sherlock也会喜欢自己是如何呼唤他。

然后John气定神闲地爬起来拖着Sherlock一起去洗澡，把两个人都弄清爽了之后又对他动手动脚几下。接着他们享用早餐，末了，趁Sherlock穿衣打扮时还多吃了几块豆腐。结果他上班迟到半小时。Sarah对他挑起眉毛——八成是因为他朝她兴高采烈地微笑。

“是不是他又‘拉小提琴’了？”

“对，”John回答，仍然兴高采烈，“没错，我们是在拉小提琴。”

如果John没注意到她脸上震惊的表情，那只是因为，他太怡然自得地哼着月光奏鸣曲走向办公室的缘故。

 

end


End file.
